


A Rabbilts Tale

by the3rdLeonine



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, Animal Traits, M/M, Mating Season, probably a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the3rdLeonine/pseuds/the3rdLeonine
Summary: Who could resist the erg to participate in Laven week? Not me, so here at the finish line I bring to you a fluff fic where Lavi is truly a rabbit, Allen is a snow white kitten, and both may very well be bothered by certain natural needs if you will. Allen escaping Crosses endless seduction of women ends up in Lavi's care after he faints just inside his village and the redhead simply can't resist the cute feline once Allen comes after him.





	A Rabbilts Tale

**An:**  Hehe, who could resist the erg to participate in Laven week? Not me, so at the expense of my other story, (which funnily enough is a slow burn Laven) I bring to you a fluff fic where Lavi is truly a rabbit, Allen is a snow white kitten, and both may very well be bothered by certain natural  _needs_  if you will. This will probably remain a one shot, or at most a two shot if there is a demand for it.

**Warning:**  This story is about a whole lot more then a romp in the park, it's about a romp between the bed sheets. *winkwink*

**Disclaimer:**  Not only do I not own DGM, but like, this idea isn't even that creative, just cute.

 

Picture if you will Cross Marian, the proud fiery haired lion who never stays in one place for long. Cross spent his time out of mating season seducing any and all women he came across, regardless of the species and during the matting season he slept with them.

The man went from casually seducing females to actively making love to  _all_  of them. All the time. Loudly. REALLY LOUDLY.  _REALLY FRICKING LOUDLY ALL OF THE TIME,_ and Allen was SICK OF IT.

It was like the man never sleep, it never got quiet and Allen couldn't handle it any more. He had been Crosses apprentice for three years and he was not willing to go through this any more. He was going out on his own and away from that womanizing lion. Allen wasn't even sure what it was he was supposed to be learning from the man at this point. The only thing Cross seemed to have taught him up until now was the art of seducing women, which was of no use to Allen.

Putting the last of his things into his suitcase Allen left quickly and silently trying hard to ignore the endless moans that came from the second floor, a sound that he could hear even when outside. Which was a fact that made him want to gag.

Repressing the erg to hurl Allen made his way down the road flicking his hood up over his snow white ears and hair. The hood also helped to cover the scar above his eye. He didn't want Cross to be able to find him if the man ever bothered to come looking for him. The other feline would undoubtedly skin him alive for running away if they ever crossed paths again.

Allen bought a ticket just in time to bored a train before it pulled out of the station. He heaved a sigh of relief and settled into his seat. He'd put forth the extra cash to get himself a private compartment so that he would have less witnesses to worry about . The train was set to take him to far into the country side. It was the best place to avoid Cross in Allen's mind. The lion would never willingly come to a place that didn't have several gambling dens or a brothel.

The train ride was long and once it ended Allen still road three more to take him even farther from Cross. When the last train ride came to an end late at night Allen then proceeded to walk many miles through a forest in the dark. By mid afternoon the next day came across a village hidden well within the forest. It was surprisingly large, but given the fact that Allen couldn't see any other roads coming in or out of the town made Allen hopeful that it had little contact with the rest of the world. There where also no large buildings that could possibly house one of Crosses favorite hobbies.

Allen knew there was no place better then this to hide from the lion and smiled. The relief that flooded threw him was almost enough to make him faint. The exhaustion of having traveled none stop for two days with out food or water did make him faint.

* * *

Lavi was feeling frustrated. Really frustrated. Like frustrated in more ways then one.

This years mating season was taking a definite toll on him both mentally and physically. It left him feeling restless and exhausted at the same time. He already had a hard time staying focused normally, but with all of the pheromones in the air it was just so much worse. With his long ears as sensitive to sound as they where, Lavi was constantly within ear shot of  _someone_  doing  _something_  physical, and not in PG kind of way. It was even worse at night, so much so that Lave hadn't slept a wink since the season started. It was driving him mad.

And the old Panda didn't understand his situation all! It just wasn't fair. He told him to just 'stay still' and 'focus on his work'. Like that would solve all of his issues. It's e _asy for him to say. The Panda's lack of sexual drive is what damn near drove them to extinction! My species on the other hand is practically know for it's ability to copulate,_ Lavi thought to himself bitterly. Really the only thing keeping him sane at this point was his trusty right hand and the fact that no one with any real desire had crossed his path lately.

Lavi banged his head against his desk. It was just too hard. Bookman noticed how restless Lavi had gotten this year and for some reason thought that the best solution to his dilemma would be to assign the rabbit work that was unparalleled in not only its difficulty level, but also in how tedious the tasks managed to be. Lavi knew it was meant to help him, but really it just made things worse. The combination of tedious difficulties wore on his already fraying sanity and threatened to leave him as nothing more then a twitchy vegetable by the time the season finished.

Lavi started to bang his head into the desk hoping that if he hit it heads enough times all of his problems would just go away. Some where in the back of his mind the redhead knew that this probably wasn't the best approach, but the rest of his mind didn't care.

Suddenly the pain stopped coming from the front of his head and was defiantly located at the back of his head. "OW! What the hell gramps?!" Lavi sat up and turned towards the person who had most definitely just thrown something heavy at his head.

"Stop pounding that useless brain of yours against the desk and go make your self useful, fool. We need more of both kinds of Solomon's seal, Yellowroot, and Bloodroot. You should run and get some from the forest before we run out." The old panda instructed before he left the room with out waiting for Lavi's response.

The redhead rose indignantly from his desk and begrudgingly garbed his bag to go collect the herbs that the old panda had requested. All of the bitter feelings Lavi had harbored over the task about quickly dispersed once he stepped foot outside though. It was awesome being outside. The sun was warm and the breeze that came from the forest was refreshing and free of the sent of a bunch of horny animals.

Lavi walked into the forest and prepared to head toward the nearby stream in search of Yellowroot while keeping his eyes pealed for the Solomon's seals. Once he reached the edge of the forest the wind changed direction and Lavi suddenly smelled something new. Or more specifically some  _one_  new. He couldn't tell who it was, but he could tell that they where in distress. Curiosity and worry pulled the rabbit away from his task an to the road that ran through town.

As Lavi approached the source of the new smell a person laying on the gowned completely covered in black came into view, and Lavi sprinted towards the figure, not seeing anything what could have caused him harm any where in the vicinity. Lavi's knees hit the gowned once he was close enough to reach the other. The redhead rolled the person over onto his lap to get a good look at the new comers face. Lavi was surprised by what he found on the foreigners face. Their features where delicate and porcelain in color. Eyelashes longer then Lavi had ever seen before brushed across perfectly smooth cheeks. Or they would have been perfectly smooth if not for the fact that a ragged claw mark had marred the skin around his left eye.

Lavi raised a hand almost in aw to touch the glaringly red mark that colored the others snow white face, half expecting to pull his hand away with blood on it. Instead Lavi pulled his hand away in shock at how hot the skin underneath was. A fever that bad was not a good sign, and Lavi acted on impulse scooping the delicate form of the other in his arms, not missing how astoundingly light this poor creature was.

Lavi ran back home and scared Bookman half to death as he had to practically kick the door down, unable to use his hands given the situation.

"Gramps urgent care requested here! We got a fainter!  _Really_ pale, yet some how also suffering from a scorching fever, found just out this side of the forest entrance by yours truly and completely unresponsive." Lavi let a little bit of worry he felt seep into his voice as he laid the new comer down on the acupuncture table in the next room.

Bookman rushed in after him and rested a hand on the pale face in question, quickly pulling it back and garbing a box of needless from underneath the table.

"Take off that coat first, it's too hot for that right now. There's a chance he fainted because of it just as much as any thing else. Now go and grab me some water and a wash cloth Lavi," Bookman barked instructions at the rabbit who jumped into action at the old mans orders.

Lavi pulled the hood off of their new patient, taking in the soft white ears and hair that had been hidden underneath, and then efficiently slipped the coat off as well and through it over the back of some random chair on his way to the kitchen.

Once he returned Bookman had striped the shirt off of the feline and rolled him onto his stomach. Lavi handed the requested items to Bookman and moved to help steady the patient. After wiping the area clean and listening to his hart rate Bookman slipped a few needless into his side, lungs, the back of his neck, and his arm then pulled them all back out carefully.

The felines breathing steadied as Lavi rolled him onto his back. Bookman placed a wet rag on his head and then turned to the redhead once again. "I believe he's just suffering from extreme exhaustion, and perhaps mild heat stroke. Did he have any possessions with him when you found him?"

Lavi thought back to when he had found the fallen boy, using his perfect memory to look at details he hadn't cared about before. " Mhm, yes a suit case, but that was it. I didn't see any other tracks either so I think that he probably walked here by him self."

"Hmp. What a fool. It's almost a full days walk here from the nearest town, and he must have been baking in that coat. It's a wonder he made it here in the first place. Go grab his suit case and then finish taking care of him. I'm going to go report this to the chief in case someone was expecting him."

* * *

Lavi took a good look at the resting feline, placing the safely retrieved suit case by the patient's table. Their latest patient had an interesting combination of delicate features and and sharp defining traits. First was the scar on his face and then there was the coal black arm. The change in skin color made him wonder what breed had that kind of variation. Lavi looked at the others face again. It really was beautiful. Even the scar kind of added to the beauty, throwing in some color to brake up the white.

Lavi leaned in a little closer to the others face. What color could his eyes be? Lavi had heard that cats had some of the most beautiful eye colors, so what might be hiding behind those eyelids? Lavi stared at the others face intently trying to picture different eye colors on the face, working to decide what would fit best. Blue eyes would be pretty and classic, golden eyes would look utterly magical, black eyes would create such a stark contrast, brown eyes seemed too normal to really fit, violet eyes might be nice, but Lavi had a hard time picturing it, and-

_Oh. Silver. That really dose fit._ Lavi found himself looking into beautiful silver blue eyes. He leaned a little closer to get a better look at them. He had a hard time deciding whether they where more blue or silver. Then he realized that either way they where definitely panicked. Quickly pulling back Lavi put a hand behind his head and tried to hid the sudden embarrassment he felt. "Oh hey you're awake, good! I was really starting to get worried there!" Lavi added some laughter in an attempt to take the tension out of the air. "The panda just left, but I'm sure he'll be back soon! Just wanted to inform the chief of your arrival, maybe get how ever you came to visit over here, and all that jazz."

"I didn't come to  _visit_  any one," The snow white feline half muttered to himself as he looked around the room, no doubt ogling at all of the books that lined the walls. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Bookman fortress of solitude, my good sir! Located just inside of town you fainted at the entrance of, and I, being the good Samaritan that I am, hoisted you up into my arms and carried you all the way back here so we could figure out what was wrong with ya," Lavi flashed a killer smile at the end of his readily supplied answer.

"Okay, but who  _are_  you?" the salt haired boy gave Lavi a suspicious look.

"Lavi Bookman at your survive!" Lavi took a step back and bent over in an overly extravagant bow. "Bookman and I act like the doctors of this village in the best ways we can. Bookman dose the healing and I do the nursing. We're pretty sure that you fainted from exhaustion and then suffered from heat stroke thanks to that thick black coat you where wearing," Lavi gestured off to where he had thrown said article a little while ago. "Now who might you be?" Lavi leaned in a little with curiosity plain on his face

The younger boy hesitated a bit and then replied simply with "Allen Walker."

"Well Allen it was awesome to meet you!" Lavi stuck out his hand with a corny smile which only grew when Allen took his hand and smiled back.

"So, would you like some tea while we wait for the Panda to get back?"

"I would love some, thank you."

* * *

Lavi rolled over for the millionth time that night. He'd been alright during the rest of the day after Allen's arrival, the excitement of meeting a new stranger enough to keep his mind off of what time of year it was, but now in the middle of the night with nothing to distract him, Lavi was having a hard time falling asleep and staying asleep. It didn't help that on the other side of the room slept a fairly attractive feline.

Allen wasn't an aggressive 'screw me now or die trying to hold back' kind of attractive, but he did have a kind of 'love me slowly but love me now' vibe to him that had been slowly nibbling away at Lavi's resolve all evening.  _Mm nibbling huh? I can think of at least six things right now I like to nibble._  Lavi smirked at his own thoughts and then shook his head violently. It was just his luck that the cute cat had needed a place to stay the night. It was also just his luck that the only spare bed in the whole house was in his room. All that nonsense about rabbits feet being lucky was complete and utter bull shit. Lavi was the opposite of lucky right now. He was... Unlucky. With a sigh Lavi got out of bed and headed to the kitchen for a glass or water.

For the first time in a couple of months Lavi couldn't hear the sounds of others love making thanks to the heavy rain out side. If not for their new guest Lavi may have been able to sleep soundly tonight, the smell of rain also hiding all of the pheromones in the air. As it stood now though, Lavi couldn't even pull one off to help him get through the night. The redhead sighed and placed the now empty glass in the wash bin and walked back to his room. At least Allen didn't exhibit any strong pheromones. That was a truly impressive trait given that they where in the height of the mating season.

Lavi pulled open the door to his room and almost dropped to his knees. Perhaps the redhead had spoke a bit too soon. The room was filled with a heavy lust filled aroma that made Lavi feel weak. The rabbit chanced a glance at Allen's bed to confirm his own fears. _At least one of us is getting to enjoy himself tonight_  Lavi mused as he watched Allen's chest rise and fall with a heated gasps for air as he enjoyed whatever dream had pulled him from reality. Lavi pulled himself up and closed the door with the intention to walk towards his own bed. Lavi's feet had another rout in mind though, choosing instead to carry hmm towards the source of Lavi's new favorite aroma. Lavi stopped moving altogether once he realized that he was going the wrong way and just watched the feline breath heavily with the excitement from his wet dream.

That was a mistake. The visual of Allen moving under the covers in a lusty sweat was a dangerous thing for Lavi to watch so the redhead snapped his eyes shut and tried to ignore the images that attempted to pop up after he did so. Now the rabbit stood there tensed in the darkness left with no choice but to listen to Allen pant as he dreamed himself silly. Lavi couldn't help but wonder who could possibly be doing such a number on Allen in his dream. It wasn't likely that redhead would know who it was but Lavi was looking for anything to distract him from the sounds the other male was making until he trusted himself to try moving back to his own bed again.

Allen pulled in a big breath of air and then mumbled something in his sleep. Lavi raised his eyebrows and listened more carefully to see if he could ketch the answer to his question the second time. Another larger gasp and then came the full pronounced name off of Allen's pale lips, " _Lavi~"_

Lavi snapped his eyes open and rushed Allen's bed, his resolve only hanging on by a single strand as he shook the feline awake. "Allen, Allen! Wake up Allen! Dear God you had better wake up!"  _That is enough of that._ Lavi pulled the other into a sitting position as he forcefully awoke the sleeping beauty.

Lavi stopped shaking the cat as he slowly blinked his eyes open. "Lavi," Allen whispered out breathlessly as the redhead removed his hands.

"Sorry Al, I just had to, ya know? Your not the only one in heat here," Lavi chuckled nervously and looked down at his hands getting ready to scoot on back over to his own bed now that the others dream had ened.

"Lavi," Allen whispered heavily to him again. Something was wrong. Despite being awake the feline was still releasing the same heavy aroma, and his voice sounded just as lustful as it had before.

With those warning lights flashing through the rabbits head Lavi stood to abandon his position on the bed, but felt something tug slightly at the edge of his shirt sleeve.

"Lavi  _I want you,_ " Allen's voice whispered from behind him. The feline stood on the bed and wrapped his arms around Lavi's shoulders as he started sniffing at the rabbits neck. Lavi stood facing his own bed frozen in fear. Fear that if he so much as blinked too hard his last thread of resolve would snap.

Allen proceeded to rub his head against against Lavi's neck and shoulders. Quickly becoming dissatisfied with Lavi's lack of response he stepped it up a notch and began attacking the redheads neck with his sand paper tong, purring in triumph when the rabbit tensed up. The reaction was enough to encourage Allen to find a place right at he edge of Lavi's jaw which he licked tentatively before giving it a sharp bite which he then continued to suck. Lavi turned around in shock holding a hand to his jaw. The action had hurt and he planned to tell the feline so.

Lavi realized that turning around had been an unparalleled mistake. His resolve was pulled tighter with the sight of his lust filled attacker. Allen's eyes where only half open, accented by the light red that colored his cheeks. The whitett pulled the edge of his shirt up like he was trying to hide the blush. A long white tail brought Lavi's eyes lower, past the other's toned and exposed stomach, as it slowly moved behind the paler male. And speaking of things a little lower, Allen was suffering from a hard erection, only barely contained by thin night pants. The sight almost made Lavi's hart stop.  _This kind of guy should be made_ _illegal,_  Lavi felt the string that was holding his together start to fray.

Just as the redhead was pulling himself together enough to take a step back, the feline suddenly pounced on him, shoving their mouths together. It took everything Lavi had not to fall to the ground, and to resist falling on the bed. Allen's rough tong slid across Lavi's lips seeking entrance, as his left hand slid down and grasped Lavi's own manhood. The rabbit gasped in surprise at the contact and Allen slip his tong in, hardly missing a beat. The frontal assault snapped what little restraint Lavi had, leaving him guilt free as he pushed Allen onto the bed.

The feline started purring as his back was pushed against the mattress. Allen loved when he got what he wanted, and he  _wanted_  Lavi. The redhead returned every kiss with a passion that threatened to burn Allen up, and he seemed to love it. Lavi moved his face down to the younger boys neck and started to suck at the exposed skin just under his collar bone as Lavi's strong hands explored the rest of Allen's body. He could feel Allen purring through his lips and the extra sensation tickled his mouth and the tips of his fingers as they found their new home underneath Allen's shirt. The rabbit pulled away just long enough to throw the restrictive clothing over Allen's head and to the floor.

Allen took this opportunity to slide him self underneath Lavi's over sized night shirt where he could leave little kisses and soft bite marks all over the older males torso. Allen worked his way up to Lavi's shoulder and latched on to the firm muscle there, intent on leaving his own mark all over the redheads body. Lavi pulled in a little air with his surprise at the bite and moved to pull off his shirt intent on revealing the culprit. The cloth left Allen's hair a ruffled mess, but did nothing to keep him from his task of marking every inch of the redhead.

Lavi let Allen push him back as he ran his hands down the pale hairs boys back, stopping at the top of his silky tail. Lavi lightly stroked the top of Allen's tail, and the ruffly scratched the under side of the tail causing Allen to raise his hips and tail up into the touch.

"Ah! Lavi!" Allen pulled his face from Lavi's neck and buried it in the redheads chest instead as he lifted his rear end higher into the redheads touch. The up ward thrust ended up slipping the redheads hand into Allen's pants. Turns out the feline slept commando. The thought turned Lavi on event more and he reached farther into Allen's pants, searching for his entrance. "Lavi wait!" Allen pulled his hips away and quickly fumbled for something at the foot of the bed.

Allen popped back up with a white tub from his suit case. "This makes things easier," Allen opened the jar and stuck Lavi's hand in it, covering his fingers with a smooth solvent. The cat set the jar next to them on the bed and then pulled Lavi's arm around to his ass again whispering "Go ahead," into his long ear.

A shiver went down Lavi's spine as he remembered something he had read a while ago about preparing a male partner. He slid one long finger into Allen and carefully moved it, getting as much of the lubrication into the feline as possible. Allen rubbed his soft hair into Lavi's chest and continued to curve his back allowing Lavi a better access to his entrance. After a little preparation Lavi slid a second digit in and then a third which left Allen gasping for air, releasing soft mews and pants with the movement of Lavi's hand.

With little warning Allen pulled Lavi's hand away and centered him self over the redhead spreading some more of the lubricant on the other before pushing Lavi into himself. Allen gasped as the redheads penis filled him inside. For Lavi's part he held himself still as the other male twitched around him, allowing he salt haired male to adjust.

Once Allen started moving the two couldn't stop. Lavi braced the whitett so he could move better, but both where left craving more and he switched there positions, throwing a surprised Allen onto his back against the bed. Lavi brought his mouth to the smooth pale neck below him and kissed it softly as he realigned himself with Allen's entrance. With a firm thrust in Lavi stole a gasp from Allen's mouth and pushed into him faster, looking for the special spot he'd head so much about that would make Allen see stars.

With a small adjustment of his hips Lavi pushed into Allen again and again, building himself up as Allen clung to him. Allen pulled on him tighter as Lavi raised his pale hips to get a better grip on the slim body part. Suddenly the feline tightened around him. "AH! LAVI! Lavi right there, Lavi. Do it again!"

Fulled by the sound of his own name being called so desperately the rabbit pushed in harder and faster slamming into the same spot over and over again as he brought his lips down to nibble at the top of Allen's ears, the extra stimulation making the shorter male tighten up even more around him, a sensation that drove the redhead crazy. The two moved faster and faster with Lavi gripping Allen's hips and the feline trying to hold desperately onto anything that he could, eventually settling for around Lavi's shoulders as the two closer to completion.

"Lavi, Lavi! Lavi- AH- I-I'm C- AH- cumming, Lav-vi!" Allen struggled to convey his messaged between heavy moans and desperate gasps as Lavi pushed him farther and farther over the edge.

"Me too, Al', me too," Lavi pulled one hand from Allen's hips and touched the shorter males leaking member with firm strokes timed to the pulsing of their hips. It wasn't long before Allen came in his hand and pulled Lavi over the edge with him.

A slight tug around his neck led the redhead into a sloppy kiss with his new bed mate and soon the other was passed out beneath him. Lavi gave Allen's sleeping form a weary smile and cleaned the two of them off the best he could with the edge of the blanket. The rabbit lifted Allen up and placed some of his discarded clothing back on him after carrying him to the other side of the room. Lavi dressed himself as well and then slid under the covers with his first Lover.

Allen curled into the redheads chest and sighed contently. The rabbit felt a smile find rest upon his face and fell asleep with the snow haired cat wrapped safely in his arms. There may be somethings he would have to deal with tomorrow, but that could wait until the morning. For the rest of the night however Lavi was going to sleep better then he had all year.

**An2** : There you go. I worked pretty hard on this actually so I hope you liked it. Nothing like avoiding writing your long term fanfic in favor of a fluffy lemony fic made special for Laven week. Even though I barely managed to make it in time for Laven week. (Editing took way longer then I thought it would) This is actually my first lemon, so you should tell me if it sucked or if this was the kind of thing that life should be handing you more of. I'm also open to hearing about ways to make the sex scenes better, so if you have any advice for that kind of thing please shear it, even if you have to PM me, I'd like to get better at it. OK, that's all thanks for reading and see you in  _Allen's Secret_ next time if you read it. Nine OUT! V-_-V


End file.
